Fantasia: A Magical Experience
by Aria Breuer
Summary: Walt Disney World. After winning the golden ticket, Frodo has the chance of a lifetime all his own. He will meet heroes and villains, princes and princesses, and even a loveable bear with honey on the brain. Our young hobbit's journey is about to take shape. Slow build. Pre-War of the Ring.
1. The Golden Ticket

**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_ , Disney characters, and the places at Walt Disney World. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and Disney.

*.*.*

Frodo returned to Bag End unscathed. He loved going on his morning walks, almost as much as he loved visiting friends. If he had to choose, he would go on adventures all the time!

As soon as he arrived at Bag End's gate, Frodo opened the wooden mailbox. There were a few letters for him, as well as a strange gold envelope. He stared at the envelope in shock and awe. There was scrawled handwriting on the envelope that read:

 _Walt Disney World_

 _Orlando, Florida, Earth_

 _Frodo Baggins_

 _Bag End, Bagshot Row_

 _Hobbiton, the Shire, Middle-earth_

Frodo grunted in disbelief. "Cheap letter. It must be! Why else would they send me this?" He added in amusement, "Whoever they are, they must be desperate." He looked up, realizing he had reached the top step and was now standing before the round green door, leading into his homey smial. He walked into the house and set the letters down on the parlor table. He would open the rest later, but the gold envelope seemed important. He broke the seal and opened it, discovering a gold parchment with inked writing on the front.

 _Dear Mr. Frodo Baggins,_

 _You have been invited to come to Walt Disney World in Orlando, Florida for a whole month! It'll be so much fun! There will be games, activities, you can meet and greet the characters, restaurants, and so much more. Of course, these characters will have missions to complete. So, I hope you come for that!_

 _We'd love to see you here! You'll find the Golden Ticket enclosed with this letter. Whenever you're ready, just take the Golden Ticket over to your front door. There should be a slot for it on the door._

 _Hope to see you soon!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Mickey Mouse_

 _One of many Mickey Mice in the park. :)_

"Walt Disney World?" Frodo stared at the paper, uncertain. "What is that?" He cocked his head. There was something inside the envelope. He pulled out a golden ticket. Gold sparks flew off from the ticket. He sighed. "This must be it." He shrugged. "Well, it wouldn't hurt to try it. Just for the month." He froze. What if Samwise Gamgee or his other friends discovered he was missing? He wouldn't have that!

He walked into his study and jotted down a letter.

 _Dear Sam,_

 _You won't believe where I've gone! I just received this letter inviting me to this place called Walt Disney World. I got this ticket, too. Someone named Mickey Mouse told me it was called the Golden Ticket._

 _Well, I'm going to try it! If you get the same golden letter addressed from this mouse, please meet me at Walt Disney World. I'll find you there, and anyone else that comes from the Shire!_

 _Best of luck!_

 _Your friend,_

 _Frodo_

Frodo left the letter on the writing desk. Sam would find it, eventually. Frodo returned his gaze to the open envelope containing the letter and the golden ticket. "It's now or never." He looked at the letter addressed to Sam one last time, before heading out of the study.

It didn't take him long to reach the entrance hall. He stared at the front green door. There was a mailbox slot in the center of the door. Was that where he was supposed to put the golden ticket? Frodo pulled out the ticket and put it in the slot….

….it worked! The ticket disappeared! The door sparkled and bells rang. Frodo sighed. He took a breath and opened the door, discovering a whole new world on the other side.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	2. Check In!

The title's quote comes from the Disney Channel television show "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody".

*.*.*

A huge blue building stood before Frodo, as well as a black paved road. Where was he?

 _Thud!_

Frodo looked back at round green door, now closed and vanishing right before his eyes. No way! He looked again at his surroundings, watching horse-drawn carriages trot down the street, bringing various peoples and anthropomorphic animals to their destinations. He sighed, realizing there was no turning back. He approached the building's glass doors now, opening them, and proceeding into the building's lobby.

The lobby was so huge. The cream-colored walls, mixed with the rose and mint colors from the furniture, rugs, and plants, already made him feel warm and welcome. The thick cushioned chairs and couches added to this sensation, along with the polished dark wood tables with their floral décor of roses. Why couldn't he stay here longer than a month?

"Hi!" the desk manager, a blonde-haired man wearing a grey tuxedo, smiled at the hobbit. "Welcome to the Walt Disney World's Beach Club Resort and Hotel! How may I help you today?"

Frodo approached the front desk with unease. Did this manager know he was coming? He showed him the gold envelope. "I received this in the mail. I wonder if you know anything about it."

The desk manager pulled out the gold letter, reading it quietly. He smiled, passing the letter back to Frodo, but not without giving him a red coin purse. "That's for you!" Frodo took the coin purse, surprised to find it filled with gold, silver, and copper coins, decked with a mouse symbol on the front and back of the coin. The desk manager continued, "We've been expecting you for a long time. Mickey Mouse declared that you stay at this hotel for a month. If you stay longer than a month… well, you'll have to ask Mickey about it. Sometimes characters stay longer than a month and are still given a free pass by the mouse himself."

"Other characters?" Frodo asked, confused.

"Yes." The desk manager smiled. "We're in a realm where time stands still. This hotel and Walt Disney World, as well as Disneyland, are frozen in time here. You're free to explore both resorts, or you may choose to spend time in Walt Disney World. I think Mickey said you're allowed to stay here until you've completed all the tasks. Like I said, you'll have to speak with Mickey about it." He passed to Frodo a gold key. "You'll be in the One Bedroom Suite on the Club Level."

"Thank you," Frodo said, stuffing the letter back into the envelope and taking the key. He asked, "I didn't bring anything. No trunk, nothing except for what I brought with me." He showed the gold envelope again to the desk manager.

"Not to worry." The desk manager waved his hand several times. "All your stuff is in the suite."

"In my suite?" Frodo paused. It wasn't wise to press such matters. He tried again. "Where is the Club Level? Where can I find my suite?"

"I'll show you…."

After a few helpful instructions, Frodo thanked the desk manager and wandered off. He couldn't help noticing that hanging on the walls were portraits of anthropomorphic mice enjoying their vacation. There was even a forest picture next to his suite door. He looked back once at the hallway. He jumped in fright upon seeing a large white bear make his way into one of the suites, carrying a red rose towel on one arm. No. He refused to bother that bear.

In haste, Frodo unlocked his suite door and sped inside. He closed the door and locked it again, hoping the bear did not follow him. One minute… two… three… nope. The bear wasn't coming. He sighed, taking a look instead at his suite.

The room closest to the suite's front door had a kitchen with an oven, a strange box that was cool to the touch, and a smaller box that was even colder and filling up with ice.

A cozy living room stood ahead of the kitchen, with a beige couch, decked with blue pillows, and dark oak furniture with a black box included, as well as a black rectangular device sitting underneath it. Various pictures of two anthropomorphic mice rested on the walls. One of the pictures had the two mice sitting on a beach, with one mouse's arm wrapped around the other's shoulders. The carpet was brown and felt comfortable against his hairy feet.

Behind the living room was a dining room that had a polished dark mahogany dining room table, as well as polished wooden chairs sitting around the table, fitted with cushions embedded to the seat and the chairs' backing. Close to the living room was a balcony with white railing wrapped around it, overlooking a vast square garden with red roses towards its center.

White double doors, fitted with blue curtains, brought Frodo from the living room to the bedroom, which also had a beige couch and a white queen-sized bed and a grey cushioned bedside table. A dark oak writing desk stood in this room as well, right underneath a picture of a bluebird. Over by the wall a bathroom stood, complete with a tiled beige floor, a white sink, and a white tub with spotted curtains. Soap and shampoo had been set up in the tub for the hobbit's use, along with some clean towels, clean wash cloths, a basin, and its pitcher set inside the basin.

Frodo sighed, grateful to see all these accommodations prepared for his arrival, as well as finding his clothes inside the dresser drawers and his books in a tall dark oak bookcase. He returned to the living room, eager to sit down and rest for a couple of minutes. He closed his eyes. Maybe sleep was what he needed after all….

….his stomach growled, waking him up. He looked out at the balcony window. Judging by the sun, it was around eleven o' clock in the morning. How long had he slept? Three hours? He yawned, deciding to move away from the couch and walk into the bathroom. When he finished and washed his hands, he discovered a white envelope with his name on a round coffee table, right in front of the living room couch.

He sat down again and took the envelope, breaking the seal and opening it. Inside was a white notecard with handwriting, dipped in dark green ink, scrawled on the front and back of the card.

 _Frodo,_

 _I'm glad you're here! Yes, from what you heard, we've entered a realm where time stands still. Various characters from all sorts of realms will be at the hotels and resorts, but only the Disney characters will meet and greet you at the dining areas, the hotels, and in the parks!_

 _This is your chance to meet with these characters, so expect the park to be semi-busy, but not too crowded. We wouldn't want long lines when you get to the attractions! Hehe!_

Frodo flipped to the back, continuing to the read the note.

 _As for today, there won't be anything for you to do in the parks. Not even Boardwalk has any tasks for you to do. I'd like it if you could explore the hotel, get an idea of where you're staying at, so you won't get lost! This is your home away from home for the next month or so. By that, I mean, I may keep you here longer if we haven't done everything. I hope this is alright and fits into your schedule! We – by that, I mean I and the other Disney characters – would really love it if you could stay longer! You're such a good hobbit!_

 _Hope to see you at Boardwalk tomorrow!_

 _Signed,_

 _Mickey Mouse_

"First, I might want to find some lunch," Frodo said, finding another note inside the envelope, written in the same dark green handwriting.

 _Frodo,_

 _One more thing! The coins you received at the front desk is your spending money. The pouch is extensive, so you won't run out of coins. Don't worry about the coin purse getting lost. It will always come back!_

 _Signed,_

 _Mickey Mouse_

"Well, that's good to know!" Frodo said, setting the envelope and the notes down on the coffee table. He tossed the red coin purse in the air for a bit, before placing it back inside his brown breeches' pocket. "Time to grab some lunch." He stood up, went out into the hallway, and locked the suite door. His stomach grumbled. He sighed, wondering where the dining area was in the hotel.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	3. Room Service

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

Frodo returned to the lobby with all haste. He panted, feeling the dizziness overwhelm him for a split second. He had to sit down, but the food was on his mind. Okay, calm down! Where was the nearest drinking fountain? How did he even know what one looked like? He cocked his head, noticing two metal boxes with a nozzle attached to each one. How interesting! Oh, it did draw water out! He leaned forward and drank the clear liquid, relieved to have a drink, before releasing his hand on the silver button.

His stomach growled furiously. He really needed some food and fast. He looked up the moment the desk manager approached him, showing a sheet with a list of choices for lunch.

"I'll let you take this one. We have more copies." The desk manager said, happy when Frodo took the sheet and a strange writing utensil.

"What is this?" Frodo asked, clicking the utensil and watching a small silver strand pop out at the other end.

"It's a pen, useful when writing." The desk manager shrugged.

"I suppose," Frodo said, feeling his forehead. "I feel light-headed."

"Take a seat. I'll grab you a snack. It should help you long enough to get you to your suite, so you can eat a full meal." The desk manager said, leading the poor gentle-hobbit over to one of the cushioned mint colored couches.

"Thank you," Frodo said, glad to sit down.

"I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere!" The desk manager ran off, disappearing into another part of the lobby. Frodo sighed, staring absentmindedly at the sheet and pen. He clicked the pen again, watching the silver strand return inside the blue metal cover. At least it kept his mind busy! He looked up when the desk manager returned with a turkey sandwich, rectangular light blue packets, as well as a strange black liquid inside a plastic bottle. "Here you are! Enjoy!"

"I'm not familiar with these… foods and drink. Is this beer?" Frodo asked, staring at the dark liquid.

"It's Diet Pepsi and these packets are called mayonnaise. It's a dressing for these kinds of sandwiches. You open it here!" The desk manager pointed to the two ends of the mayonnaise packets. "The cooks made this sandwich for you. Fresh to order, as everything is around here… I'll let you eat." He showed Frodo how to open the Diet Pepsi bottle before returning to the front desk to eat his lunch.

"Thank you!" Frodo called to the desk manager, opening his soda bottle and taking a swig. His mind awoke, long enough for him to unwrap the turkey sandwich, open the mayonnaise packet, lather the dressing over the turkey part of the sandwich, and take a few big bites. Already, his stomach felt happier. He felt less dizzy, enough to think straight. His headache went away, too. He needed more food and maybe some tea.

After a few more bites, the sandwich was gone and half his bottle of Diet Pepsi was drunk. Feeling a little better, Frodo stood up, taking his trash over to a trash bin, before grabbing the lunch planner sheet, the pen, and the Diet Pepsi bottle off the table. He approached the front desk in a happier mood.

"Here." Frodo handed the pen to the desk manager, who looked at it quizzically. The gentle-hobbit watched the desk manager point to the small black pen holder, filled with identical pens.

"I got this pen from this holder. You keep it. We have plenty of pens." The desk manager said, handing the pen back to Frodo.

"Really? Thanks!" Frodo said, putting the pen in his jacket pocket.

"You're welcome. Let me know if you need anything else!" The desk manager said, waving to him.

"Is the room service free?" Frodo asked, curious.

"Yes. Room service and all accommodations at this hotel are free. Everything else, from the parks to the restaurants, you will have to use your coins." The desk manager said.

"Alright. Thank you." Frodo said, walking away.

"Good luck, lad!" The desk manager said, returning to his work.

.

Frodo closed and locked the door to his suite again. He sighed, looking at the piece of paper in his hand. He would have to fill it out. His stomach growled a little this time, but it wasn't as bad as before. He walked into the dining room and took a seat at the table. Well, it was time to order lunch! He clicked the pen and checked the boxes for a hamburger sandwich, a side salad, a bowl of beef stew, and some iced tea. Mmm. Tea!

The second he set the pen down, his eyes widened. The paper! A flash of light made it disappear. All that remained was the pen.

 _Knock, knock, knock!_

Someone was at the door! He rushed over and opened the door, stunned to find a waiter bring in a cart filled with a hamburger sandwich, beef stew, a side salad, and a jug of iced tea. There was also some cloth napkins and a glass for his drink, which the waiter set on the dining room table, along with food.

"Thank you," Frodo smiled, remembering to grab utensils from the kitchen drawer.

"Do you need anything else?" The waiter asked, dropping off a handful of crackers on the tray next to the large bowl of stew.

"Maybe some dressing," Frodo told him, kindly.

"Here you are!" The waiter set bottles of red ketchup, yellow mustard, a can of relish, and a ranch dressing on the table. He smiled again. "Is there anything else you need?"

"I think I'll be all right now. Thank you again." Frodo repeated.

"Anytime, lad." The waiter said, taking the empty silver cart out of the suite. He closed the door on his way out to the hallway, leaving Frodo alone with the food.

Frodo locked the suite door, before returning to the dining room table. He sat down in front of the table, staring at his food in wonder. It was time to eat.

.

Frodo finished his food and drink before the waiter showed up again. As the waiter took his dishes and putting them on the silver cart again, Frodo entered the living room and found the rectangular device.

"It's a remote!" The waiter showed Frodo a bit on how the remote and the black box – the TV – worked. Frodo looked at the remote in wonder, before pressing the POWER button on. The movie "Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl" appeared on the screen. The waiter patted him on the back. "You see? You've got this!"

"Yes. Thank you for that." Frodo said, setting the remote down on the coffee table.

"If you need anything else, just ask. The staff is more than willing to assist you." The waiter said, heading out the door.

"Right. I appreciate it!" Frodo said, walking over to the front door.

"Anytime lad." The waiter repeated, disappearing down the hallway. Frodo closed and locked the door, convinced this was the best place in all the realms to stay at.

He sighed, taking his seat on the couch again. "I wonder what Sam is up to right now."

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	4. The Letters

Samwise Gamgee looked at his latest letter from Rosie Cotton. Yes! That was right. All the details were there! It was the right letter for the right mood!

He looked out the window at Bag End. He would check the hobbit hole later. Besides, this was the perfect opportunity to catch up with Rosie.

He checked a mirror. Yup. His tangled mess of brown curls had been combed down. Now he looked ready to meet with his crush. He checked the letter again with confidence. It was such a beautiful letter! It made his heart soar!

 _Samwise,_

 _I do enjoy our walks together! Our families are so tight and that makes things better for the both of us. I do hope you've combed your hair and I do hope the present I got for you isn't too much. I would hate to be a bother, but I hope everything goes well for you!_

 _How is Frodo doing? I hear he goes on morning walks, but I haven't seen him for the past week! Perhaps he is busy. Who could blame him? Oh, I do hope you can stop by Bag End and check up on him. He could really use all the help he could get!_

 _Oh, and if it's not too much of a bother, I want you to meet me at the Green Dragon. We have so much to catch up on. I do hope you like the present, too! It isn't much, but it's something._

 _Your Dear Friend,_

 _Rosie Cotton_

"I will be there, Rosie," Sam said, setting the letter down on the bedside table. He looked himself in the mirror one last time, before departing out of his parents' house. He made his way past the garden, which looked ready to be planted. He perked up at the sound of another voice. His father's voice, calling out to him from the porch.

"Where might you be headed?" Gaffer Gamgee asked, intrigued.

"I'm going to meet Rosie at the Green Dragon!" Sam said, flustered.

"Well, don't be late!" Gaffer shook his head. "It's not good for a hobbit to take long breaks. A working-class hobbit knows this!"

"Yes, Gaffer," Sam said, groaning.

"Don't give me that, Samwise!" Gaffer told him, annoyed. "You _have_ work to do!"

"Yes, Gaffer," Sam repeated. _I really could use a vacation!_ He thought, grumbling as he walked down the road. He feared he might not get a vacation if a hobbit-like him deserved one. That was out of the question! His focus was on Rosie, but a vacation didn't sound so bad either!

.

At last, Sam made it to Bywater's market. Hobbits moved to and fro, buying fresh food or catching up with friends. There was Rosie, the prettiest hobbit he ever saw! Oh no! There was that snide Lotho Sackville-Baggins, chatting with Rosie and getting in her way.

Sam closed his fist, ready to fight. No! He would have to be respectful in front of Rosie. Oh great!

"Samwise!" Lotho chirp up. Sam shook his head. There was nothing for it, but to smile and behave – at least, until his temper exploded. "Tell me, Samwise," Lotho patted Sam on the back, "how's Bag End? How's Frodo Baggins? You know, Mother looks forward to owning Bag End. Frodo doesn't deserve it. Bag End belongs to a splendid family."

"Like me?" Sam perked up.

"NO!" Lotho complained. "Certainly not! It belongs to the best hobbits in town!"

"Like my family!" Sam said, toying with him.

"Now look, Samwise, Bag End belongs to the Sackville-Bagginses. We'll have no further discussion about it!" Lotho shook his head, proudly.

"Right," Sam said, coming up with a good excuse. "You know, Lotho, I hear the Maypole is about to drop. Why don't you go check and see if it's legible?" He grinned, hoping that Lotho would play along.

"It is!" Lotho cried out, astonished. "You know, I'll go look myself!"

"Right! Go on, Lotho!" Sam said, watching the hobbit dash off through the crowd. He shook his head, glad that business was over. He returned to Rosie a happier hobbit.

"Thank you, Samwise!" Rosie said, smiling. "I thought he would never leave."

"What present did you want to give me?" Sam asked, curious.

"Oh! Here it is." Rosie pulled out a brown package. She passed it to Sam, watching him open it, revealing a small clock. "I thought you'd want it. It's yours now!"

"This is great, Rosie! Thank you!" Sam hugged her, catching a whiff of her hair. Flowers! He reluctantly released her, leaving them both blushing.

"I think you should check up on Frodo, see how he's doing," Rosie said, curtly.

"Right," Sam admitted, concerned. "Rosie, I could use a vacation. Gaffer won't let me! I respect him, but I don't know what to do."

"I could use one, too," Rosie shrugged. "I guess we'll never know."

"We both deserve it," Sam smiled. He recovered, quickly. "I'll go check on Mr. Frodo."

"Good luck, Sam," Rosie said, kissing him on the cheek. She blushed again, rushing inside the Green Dragon without another word. Sam sighed in relief.

A shame the moment had to be broken by Lotho. "The Maypole is fine, Samwise! Now… where are you going?" Sam sprinted across the market, looking back once to find Lotho chasing after him. "Samwise, come back here! Samwise!"

"Oh Lotho, I forgot to tell you! Your mother is looking for you, so you'd best run home to her before you get caught!" Sam said, surprised to see his excuse came true. There was Lobelia, pinching Lotho's ear and dragging him back to their house. Sam sighed, glad that was over.

.

Sam knocked on Bag End's door. There was no response. He tried again, opening the door to find the house empty. How odd! He called Mr. Frodo's name but received no answer. Where was that hobbit?

He searched the house, looking for his master. There was still no sign of him. Sam knew better than to believe that Mr. Frodo disappeared altogether.

He stopped by the study. There was a letter addressed to him. He read it, becoming more concerned by the minute. Mr. Frodo wasn't in Middle-earth. He was at Walt Disney World! Wherever that was.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	5. A Character Breakfast

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

Frodo awoke with a start. He moved his head off the fluffy feather pillow, surprised to see one of his books still open and inches away from his hand. His arm felt so cold, but he didn't mind. He was just glad to have found a warm place to sleep at night, after watching television and ordering room service throughout the day.

His stomach growled. He wanted food, but he didn't want to order room service again. He sat up, moving off the bed and returning his book to his bookcase, before grabbing his clothes and heading off to the bathroom. He stayed there for a good thirty-five minutes – fifteen minutes to a nice, hot bath and the other twenty minutes to finish his morning routine – before setting out. His clothes included a white tunic, red suspenders, brown knee-breeches, and a green waistcoat. He combed his hair last before heading out of the suite. He looked for a cloak to wear, but couldn't find any. That was odd! What kind of a place didn't own cloaks?

He managed to find a royal blue jacket to wear, in case he got cold. That done, he grabbed his key and his coin purse, which he stuffed in his breeches pocket, before heading out the suite and locking the door behind him.

It was time to start the day!

.

Frodo followed the hallway and the stairs to the lobby. Where was breakfast? He sniffed the air, catching the scent of cooked scrambled eggs and meaty sausage, just further down the hall. He followed the scent into a restaurant – the Cape May Café, with its floral design embroidered into the carpet, and its color scheme of white, blue, and red on the booths, tables, chairs, and dining sets.

Already, there was a number of characters here – animals, people, and creatures he hadn't seen before. There were waiters and waitresses serving these beings and creatures breakfast. Frodo grinned, glad to have the right spot to eat. He moved to one of the empty booths and sat down. To his surprise, no one came to sit with him. He sighed, wondering where Sam was and why he didn't come to Walt Disney World.

"Hello!" a waitress with dark hair and fair features passed to him a menu. "My name is Donna. I will be your server for this morning. What would you like to drink?"

"Um…" Frodo checked the menu. Yes! There was a selection of food and beverages. What could he order? "A cup of whole milk and some orange juice, please?"

"I'll get those out for you." Donna walked away.

Frodo looked around the room again. No sign of Mickey Mouse or any newly sealed envelopes. Frodo returned his gaze to the menu, debating on what he wanted to eat. In minutes, he decided.

"Here you are!" Donna returned with his cup of milk and glass of orange juice. She passed the drinks to him, before opening the bill and getting a pen out. "What would you like?" She smiled at him. That was good!

"I'll try the Mickey Waffles, please?" Frodo said as the waitress wrote down his order. "Topped with strawberries."

"Anything else?" Donna asked, curious.

"Scrambled eggs and a slice of ham," Frodo said. "That's it!"

"Alright!" Donna finished her scribbling.

"Thank you," Frodo said, shyly, watching his waitress walk away again, taking the menu with her. He rubbed his eyes. How much sleep did he get? It seemed like a lot. He picked up his cup of milk and drank it, savoring the creamy taste, before drinking his glass of orange juice. Delectable! Simply splendid!

"Here you go," Donna set down a few plates of food and a container of maple syrup. "Will you need anything else?"

"No. I'm good." Frodo smiled at her.

"Enjoy!" Donna said, leaving him alone with his food.

Frodo ate a few bites of waffles. The batter had been cooked just right, leaving that hot, sweet taste inside his mouth. The strawberries were fresh, as well as juicy. He wanted to savor each bite! He dug into his scrambled eggs and sausage next, enjoying the flavors of each one. The meat had been cooked to a T and the eggs were so fluffy they melted in his mouth.

Oh, how he wanted to savor this moment! He'd be in heaven! Or at least, in Eru Ilúvatar's halls, dining with him—

"Hello," said a boy with red hair, pointy ears, and wearing a green tunic, green pants, brown shoes, and a green cap with a red feather attached to the brim. The boy continued with confidence, "I'm Peter Pan! Welcome to Walt Disney World!"

Frodo chuckled. "I know where I am. Thank you." He asked, curious, "Where are your parents?"

"I ran away after learning they had another kid. I flew off to Never Land, all thanks to the pixie, Tinkerbell." Peter said as a ball of light sat on Frodo's shoulder. Peter grinned. "I think she likes you!"

"I can see that." Frodo asked further, "Aren't your parents worried? They must be."

"Don't you want to hear about Never Land?" Peter asked, confused. "It's awesome!"

"I think we should look for your parents," Frodo said, looking around the café. He didn't see any sign of Peter's parents. No resemblance. He started to stand, only to see Peter wave his hands at him.

"No! Don't get up! Please." Peter said, concerned. Frodo sat down, not liking where this was going. Peter asked, confused, "Don't you know where you're at? I've come to deliver you a message and this note." Peter handed a folded note to him. "Mickey says it's important that you read it." He said, chipper. "Well, I've got to go." He waved to the ball of light. "Come on, Tink! We've got other guests to visit!" He flew off, leaving Frodo alone with the note and his food.

Frodo stared, stunned at the boy. Could he fly? This was new! Frodo turned to the note and opened it, reading the fine handwriting.

 _Frodo,_

 _You must be worried! If you happen to see Peter Pan, don't go running off! In other words, you won't find his parents here. He must have already told you this if you caught hints in his story!_

 _Gosh! I suppose you'll want to get out of that hotel. If you do, meet me at Disney's Boardwalk. It's a walking distance from the hotel. Ask the front desk manager where the Boardwalk is, and they'll give you directions._

 _I'll see you soon! I'll give you further details about how things are run here, once you get to Boardwalk! Ha ha!_

 _Signed,_

 _Mickey Mouse_

"Why can't you just tell me now?" Frodo complained, annoyed. He set the note down, returning to his meal. Well, he could enjoy something for a while. Couldn't he?

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	6. First Stop: Boardwalk

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics and taking a break. :)

*.*.*

Frodo finished his meal and paid the waitress her tip, as well as his check. That done, he got up and left the café, Mickey's note on hand. He didn't know what that mouse was up to, or whoever he was, but Frodo would find out!

He had returned to the lobby minutes later. Just as he approached the front desk, he asked the manager who worked there, "Hullo. Do you know where Disney's Boardwalk is?"

"That's easy!" The front desk manager declared, sure of herself. "It's at the back of the hotel. Here. Let me show you." She tore off down the lobby and into the hallway. Frodo followed, unsure what he was doing or where he was going. Eventually, she pointed out a double glass door. "Just go straight through that door and take a left. Follow the walkway until you come to an archway. You'll be in Boardwalk soon enough!" She asked him, curious, "Will you need anything else today?"

"No, I'm good," Frodo said, facing the woman. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." The front desk manager said, leaving him alone.

Frodo took a breath, saying, "Okay. I can do this." He reached for the latch and opened the door. He had just stepped outside when he found a strange blue pack sitting next to the glass door. He grabbed the pack, allowing the hotel door to close behind him, and opened the pack. Inside was another gold envelope and a note from Mickey.

 _Frodo,_

 _I know I said I would explain more details to yah when you got to Boardwalk! Well, I decided to explain what goes on around here now. I hope you aren't too flustered to hear this, but this isn't a normal vacation. There are adventures awaiting you at the parks! Sure, you can use the coin purse to buy some stuff from the souvenir shops and food from the restaurants, but that isn't all to this resort._

 _I won't be able to tell yah any of this directly but know the moment you enter Boardwalk, the first park on your journey in this realm, you can't go back to the life you had until all the parks' adventures are complete. Keep this pack with you, and if it gets lost, it will find its way back to you! You can use it to keep quest items and any other valuables. You'll just have another pack for the souvenir shop. That will be waiting for you when you return to the hotel._

 _I'll see you soon! Ha ha!_

 _Signed,_

 _Mickey Mouse_

"Adventure? Count me in!" Frodo said, pleased. He stuffed the note inside the pack, before strapping it across his shoulders and advancing down the paved walkway. At last, he reached an archway with a sign that said: **Welcome to Disney's Boardwalk**. He made it!

.

Upon entering Boardwalk, Frodo spotted an anthropomorphic mouse wearing red shorts and big yellow shoes. The mouse looked this way and that, but he couldn't find what he was looking for. Frodo huffed. Maybe someone should help the mouse! Maybe that someone was him.

"Excuse me, mister mouse." Frodo approached the mouse.

"I have no time to talk. I just lost Pluto!" The mouse said, frantic. "He's wandering through Boardwalk in search of bones." The mouse looked at him again, all smiles, "Oh, I'm sorry. The name's Mickey Mouse."

"You're Mickey?" Frodo remembered his manners. "I apologize. I'm Frodo Baggins."

"You're Frodo! Your uncle, Bilbo Baggins, was just talking to you!" Mickey said, impressed. "Hot dog! To meet the Ring-finder's nephew is a real treat! I hope you're ready for a day of questing. Ha ha! I sure am!" He added, curious, "But first, can you help me find my dog? I know he's around here somewhere."

"Sure. I'll look for him." Frodo said, grateful.

"Great!" Mickey said, grinning from ear to ear. "If I know Pluto, he's bound to be over by the ice cream stand. If you see him, please bring him back to me."

"I will." Frodo nodded. "I'll be right back." He rushed off, just as Mickey said something else. He barely heard the mouse as he ran down the planked dock. It was so huge and so filled with tiered shops. Oh wow! But how was he to find a yellow dog? Wait. What was that? Yes! There was a stand that said ice cream in gold letters and… oh! There was Pluto! He found him!

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	7. Atlanta Dreams

Sorry for the long delay. I was taking a break and updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

Pluto barked the moment he saw Frodo approach. The significant wag of his black tail meant that he was happy, but it also gave the hobbit a clue that this dog wasn't going to hurt him. Frodo panted, sweat beading down his face. It wasn't even noon and already he was hot! How did that happen?

"Rolf!" Pluto said, leaping on top of the gentle-hobbit and licking him against the side of his face, before rushing off towards Mickey in playful spirits.

"Ahh! Yuck!" Frodo grimaced, wiping the dog drool off his cheek. He shook his head at the yellow dog, glad he was gone. "I don't like dogs." He stood up, finding his way over to the ice cream stand. There on the silver ledge was a note with a message inside:

 **When you find Atlanta, you know you're home.**

 **\- Rhett Butler**

"Who?" Frodo asked, confused. What was Atlanta? What did it have to do with Walt Disney World, let alone Boardwalk? He looked up again in angst. Maybe coming here was a bad idea.

"Oi!" The ice cream man with short black hair and donned in a chef's apron and clothes told the hobbit, "You can keep that note, you know."

"What? I can?" Frodo asked, confused.

"Yeah! This is your quest!" The ice cream man returned to his duty, handing out ice cream to the children and adults.

Frodo grinned. This man had a point… and yet, he was also ignoring him. Frodo sighed. It was just as well that people ignored him… wait. What was he saying? What was he doing? He never wanted to be ignored! So, what did the note mean anyway?

Maybe he could ask this man for a clue—

"Excuse me," Frodo got the man's attention, "this note says something about Atlanta, although I'm not sure what it means. Can I get a clue?"

"Ah! Yes," the ice cream man said in awe, "well, when you see the nearest picture, inside the grand Boardwalk inn, then you'll know where the next clue is."

Wow! Frodo was stunned. The next clue had to be the first picture by the door. Yes! That had to be it. He looked again at the man, only to find that he was too busy with his ice cream to notice. Frodo sighed again, knowing he was on his own.

"Thank you," Frodo said anyway.

"If you find the next clue, make sure to stop by the ice cream parlor!" The man said, delighted.

"I will," Frodo said with a smile, before departing down the wood-planked boardwalk.

.

Frodo made his way into the Boardwalk Inn lobby. It was so huge, complete with a chandelier of seahorses. _Literal_ seahorses. He smiled at the details. The people who designed this place must have known what they were doing, he thought with great intrigue. He looked around, before finding a painting with lights and people walking to and fro in dresses and tuxedos, quite different from what he saw outdoors and in the inn.

The hobbit turned his gaze towards the wall. There was a note nestled behind the picture with his name on it, too. He pulled it out, just as one of the bellhops arrived with a cart filled with suitcases.

"Oh! Are you Frodo?" The bellhop asked. Frodo nodded, wondering when he could open the note. "Oh, that's good! Whoever put that note back there knows what they are doing!"

"Do you know who this Rhett Butler is? I found a note with his name on it," Frodo asked in turn.

"I don't know." The bellhop shook his head. "Some guy in a hood was walking by. But you didn't hear that from me." The bellhop moved the cart down the hallway. "Enjoy your day!"

"Right!" Frodo said, opening the note and reading the fine handwriting:

 **When you discover the whereabouts of the hooded man,  
you'll know you're close.**

 **-Mickey Mouse**

"Yeah, well, if I can find him." Frodo chuckled. Wait. There were smudges and mysterious writing on the back of the note that read: _**Rhett Butler**_. "Things _are_ suspicious! I love a good mystery!"

"I bet you do," said a masculine voice behind the hobbit.

Frodo spun around, just long enough for the man to kick him in the heel. The force of the blow sent Frodo flying, landing on his rear on the carpeted floor. He ached, wishing this stuff didn't happen to him.

By the time he looked up again, the hooded man was on the move.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)

 **References:**

Rhett Butler is from Margaret Mitchell's book _Gone with the Wind_.


	8. The Chase

Frodo stood up, nearly forgetting his pain. He walked a little and found his foot had gone asleep. Oh! He slammed his foot on the floor a few times, trying to wake it up. Finally! It did, but the pain was excruciating!

"Ahh!" Frodo winced, taking a seat. He looked up again. The hooded man disappeared down the corner. He would have to stop him, before he escaped. "I'm coming for you! You wait and see!" He stood up again, only to collapse on the floor. He slammed his fist on the beige carpet.

He took a few breaths and stood up a third time, discovering his foot was alright. The pain was gone with each step. He could walk… nope, no. He stumbled on the blue decorated rug, nearly tripping over his own feet.

At last, he came to the stairs. There was the hooded man, making his way towards the lobby! Oh, this wasn't over.

Frodo darted down the stairs, doing his best to keep himself upright. If anyone was going to stop this fiend, it was him! But where did he go? Frodo looked this way and that, spotting several couches and cushioned chairs. There were various characters here. Frodo guessed some of them were a part of the resort.

Oh, how was he to find the hooded man now?

"Hello," a red-haired teenage girl said. She was dressed in blue and her hair was tied back with a light blue ribbon, "are you lost?" She chuckled. "I'm terribly sorry to interrupt. I'm Ariel! Welcome to the Boardwalk Inn."

"Yeah, that's nice," Frodo said, spotting the hooded man head towards the gift shop. He looked at Ariel again, moving out of her way. "Excuse me. I must be going."

"Oh, do drop by again!" Ariel said, waving to him.

Frodo hardly paid attention to her. The second she moved, he darted down the lobby, pushing past various people and animals. He had to find the hooded man, get him to talk! Or better yet, Frodo could bulrush the man and stop him from sneaking up on people, let alone trying to hurt them!

Frodo wouldn't have that!

At last! He entered the gift shop. There was the hooded man, looking at a stuffed bear. Frodo grunted, knowing what to do.

"Now, I've got you!" Frodo ran towards the hooded man and pounced. The effort sent the hooded man and the hobbit sprawling on the grey carpeted floor. The only thing that got hit were the stuffed bears, who fell to the floor in a heap. The gentle-hobbit attempted to reach for the man's hood, only to be pushed to the floor by the same man.

"Well, it seems we're caught in a fiddle," the hooded man said, sitting up. "Although, I am impressed you caught me."

"Who are you?" Frodo asked, cautious. "And why did you try to stop me earlier?"

"You'll have to forgive me. You found my note all too quickly." The hooded man said, standing up. "I am sorry. Our paths seemed to have crossed at the right time."

"You didn't answer my question," Frodo said, kindly, standing up in the process.

The hooded man sighed. "Very well. You leave me no other choice, except to reveal myself." The man pulled down the hood, revealing a chiseled face and sleek black hair, that was grey in some places. The man wore a black tuxedo, making him look distinguished. Frodo wasn't impressed. The man smiled, glad to have got his attention, "My name is Rhett Butler. Welcome to Atlanta."

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	9. Rhett Butler

"Well, Atlanta in a sense," Rhett said, smiling. "Don't you think?"

Frodo stared, stunned. What was he to say? This man pushed him. Was it wise to trust him? There was something about Rhett that seemed off, but so did another caped figure wearing a white half-mask. This caped figure walked past Frodo and Rhett with a sense of dignity and illusion.

"Who's that?" Frodo asked, concerned.

"That would be the Phantom," Rhett explained. "He's a mysterious fellow, more mysterious than I."

"I doubt that," Frodo grunted.

Rhett faced him with keen eyes. "You don't trust me."

"You knocked me over and then fled," Frodo said, annoyed. "I have every right not to trust you."

"You sound like your friend, Samwise Gamgee." Rhett huffed.

"What do you know about him?" Frodo asked, confused.

"Well, I do know something about friendship: you never abandon your friends," Rhett said, heading out of the gift shop. Frodo followed, still suspicious of the man. He sighed. It didn't hurt to find out Rhett's secrets, especially if it led him to something grand, something beyond his wildest dreams—

No! Frodo concluded. It must be this place! How would that explain his behavior?

"You seem lost," Rhett told him, frankly.

"I'm fine," Frodo said, shaking off the strange, happier thoughts that protruded his mind. This was serious! He didn't have time to poke around, not when he could uncover this mystery—

"You seem lost to me!" The man said, smelling one of the roses. "Hmm. They are in season."

"Why did you interrupt me?" The hobbit said, confused. "Before. I was just reading this note from Mickey." He showed Rhett the note, now banged up in places. "I hoped it would lead me to you, so I could prove I'm not imagining things." He looked up at Rhett in vain. "I guess I was wrong. Who can I trust, if all people want to do is run and hide?"

"There's nothing wrong with that," Rhett shrugged. "Sometimes running comes in handy, but so does hiding. When that doesn't work, we need to defend ourselves." He asked, "What did you think you were going to get out of this? You're still learning the ropes!"

"What's it to you?" Frodo asked, fighting back.

"So, we're playing this game?" The man raised an eyebrow, impressed.

"I didn't know we were playing games." The hobbit admitted, serious.

Rhett laughed, wrapping an arm around the hobbit and leading him out to the lobby. "For the record, Frodo Baggins, you are hard to find." He released him, informing the hobbit, bluntly, "I came to give you information. That little chase is only the beginning of what you'll discover at this resort. Not just in Boardwalk."

"What do you mean?" Frodo asked, confused.

Rhett raised an eyebrow, staring at the lobby in interest. "This inn and Boardwalk are inspired by the turn-of-the-century Atlantic City. Coney Island, as they called it back in the 1930s. Now, it's a tourist destination at Walt Disney World. There's plenty of stuff to do and see. Food, drinks, ice cream, even souvenirs."

"When you are done, you'll find me." Rhett put on his bowler hat, heading towards the front door. "If not, then it was nice talking to you. But I'm sure we'll meet again." He tipped his hat, telling Frodo, "Goodbye hobbit. It was a pleasure to meet you in person." He walked out of the inn laughing his head off.

Frodo huffed. While he was glad this venture was over, he was still peeved at the man. Rhett had a way of making him angry. What was his game? He had no idea, but he knew he would find out soon enough.

He turned his attention to one of the cushioned chairs. There was a note attached to the chair, addressed to him. He took the note off the chair, opened it, and read the fine print:

 **Don't be bashful, Frodo.**

 **The adventure is done.**

 **Now you can relax and enjoy Boardwalk's amenities!**

 **Ha ha!**

 **-Mickey Mouse**

"Right. I knew that much." Frodo said, questioning his own speech. So, he was right! The adventure was over… at least for Boardwalk. Now what could he do? Well, there was that ice cream parlor that one man spoke about. Maybe he could try there.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)

 **References:**

The Phantom is from Gaston Leroux's book _The Phantom of the Opera_ and Andrew Lloyd Webber's play "Love Never Dies".


	10. Boardwalk at Night

Frodo managed to get some lunch at the To-Go Cart, where he got a footlong hot dog basket, topped with ketchup and mustard, and a fountain Pepsi drink, before making his way to the Ample Hills Creamery. It was like stepping into a fantasy world, complete with drawings of castles and characters on the white walls. The various blues and reds helped bring the place alive. There was a short line, which was a relief since it meant that he could get his ice cream sooner.

Eventually, it was his turn.

"What will you have?" the server asked, smiling at him.

"Oh! Um…" he looked at the menu. It looked really good. "the Butter Pecan Brittle Ice Cream."

"What kind of cone would you like?" The server asked further, curious.

"A large waffle cone," Frodo said, feeling drool leave his lips. He wiped the drool off with his sleeve, before paying the server. Once that was done, he watched the server take out a waffle cone, before dipping an ice cream scooper into the pecan brittle cream mixture. Frodo smiled, glad to see the ice cream and waffle cone unite as one!

"Here you are!" The server passed to him the ice cream. Frodo took it, grateful to have waited this long for his prize.

"Thank you," Frodo said, taking his waffle cone and some napkins outside, where he sat down at the nearest table and took a bite of the buttery, creamy mixture, complete with the brittle chocolate and the crunchy pecans. He hardly noticed what he was doing as he munched down on the delectable dessert. Already he made it to the cone, biting into its wafer shell. He wanted more… no. Nope! He was getting full.

So yummy… and gone in minutes. After wiping his face with the white paper napkins, which had mouse ear designs on the front, Frodo threw away his trash in the trash bin, before walking down the wood-planked road. In time, he entered the souvenir shop, Thimbles, and Threads, to look at shirts and other merchandise. He sighed, knowing this had been a good day.

.

Dusk. Frodo made his way into the Atlantic Dance Hall, which had a red and blue tiled floor, as well as a few spaces with covered tables and chairs. He spotted Rhett Butler sitting by himself, watching a waltz take place on the dance floor. Frodo sighed. There was no point in avoiding him now.

"Frodo, you made it!" Rhett said, pleased. "Sit down." Frodo did, unsure what the man wanted. "I told you we'd meet again. I see you found your way here." He asked, curious, "You going to stay for the dance?"

"I might as well," Frodo said, looking around. "It's better than staying at the hotel for a change."

"Isn't it?" Rhett said, waving his hand at one brunette-haired woman. He smiled, getting up. "You'll have to excuse me. I have a date." He approached the woman, leading her out to the dance floor.

Frodo huffed in disbelief. How was Rhett able to find a woman? No one hardly spoke to him, unless it was for a mission. This place was strange. He thanked the waitress who passed a margarita to him. He tasted the margarita, stunned to discover cherry and strawberry juice mixed into the drink. How nice!

He waited until he downed his drink, before joining the dancers on the dance floor. After a few dances, he moved over to the table, drenched in sweat. He smiled, chuckling to himself. Maybe this vacation was more splendid than he first thought. Now, he just hoped that Sam found his way to the parks, maybe bringing Rosie Cotton along with him.

He could hope. For now, he might as well enjoy the party, while it lasted.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	11. Sam to the Rescue!

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

Sam returned to Bag End the next day, carrying Frodo's letter. He couldn't believe it! Frodo left the Shire without him! Frodo couldn't do this by himself. He needed his friends.

Maybe if he traveled to this Walt Disney World, then he could start looking for Mr. Frodo. It wasn't as if his master knew what he was doing. Oh, what was Mr. Frodo thinking? Why did he go alone? Would he be safe out there by himself?

"Sam." It was Rosie. She entered Bag End after him, pulling the letter out of his hands and reading it. "What is this? Oh, Frodo, why did you run off like that?"

"That's what I've been asking," Sam said, taking a seat in the parlor.

"Why would he do this?" Rosie asked, curious.

"Mr. Frodo's my best friend. I'm supposed to watch out for him!" Sam cried in frustration. This was the second worst day he ever had.

"Well, he did leave us a letter." Rosie insisted, handing the letter back to him.

"It doesn't help!" Sam cried, annoyed. "Mr. Frodo knows he will get into trouble. I should be there with him!" He reclined in the chair, furious over this turn of events. "Mr. Frodo, why couldn't you just listen to me? Stay in the Shire, stay out of harm!" He looked at her again, saying, "That's what friends do, Rosie!"

"Aren't we being overprotective?" Rosie said, sitting down next to him.

"I don't mean to, but sometimes it's better to have friends by your side when you're in danger. Mr. Frodo should know better." Sam said, concerned. He sighed, rubbing his nose with his thumbs. "Oh, if only I could be there with him." He turned his gaze to the table. A gold envelope sat on the wood surface, complete with two golden tickets. "Huh?" He took the envelope, broke the seal, opened it, and read the letter's scrawled handwriting:

 _To Sam and Rosie:_

 _Gosh, this may seem like short-notice, but I've got a great idea!_

 _You say that Frodo isn't doing so well when he's fine. He's a little lonely, I'll admit, but that shouldn't be no problem. So long as you two don't try anything to ruin his vacation, then we should be on the right foot!_

 _In truth, I will need you to look after Frodo, when he is exploring the rest of the parks at Walt Disney World. You're invited to come. I can't promise there won't be danger, excitement, and adventure! Whenever your ready, feel free to bring the golden tickets, with your names on it, over by the door and put it into the mail slot, which should be at the centermost part of the front green door._

 _The rest will come naturally! Hope ya'll have fun! Ha ha!_

 _Signed,_

 _Mickey Mouse_

Sam waited until after Rosie read the letter twice, before responding, "See? Mr. Frodo is in danger."

"It says he's on a vacation, or from what I assumed he's in," Rosie said, setting the letter down. "It also said he needs help. Help with what?"

"Mr. Frodo needs me!" Sam perked up. "Rosie, this is the perfect opportunity for us to find Mr. Frodo and bring him home!"

"Mr. Frodo's on vacation. I don't think him going home right away is going to help anyone. He needs to do this on his own," Rosie admitted.

"Oh, it won't hurt! This is Mr. Frodo we're talkin' about." Sam said, bringing the two golden tickets over to the front door. Sure enough, there was a gold slot embedded to the door. He took a breath and put the tickets through the slot. They went in, allowing the door to bathe in a golden light. Sam opened the door, revealing a grand building, complete with a blue door.

Sam smiled, gesturing for Rosie to follow. "Don't worry, Mr. Frodo. I'm comin'!" He waited until Rosie closed the door after her, before pressing on. It was time they and Frodo met up, even if that meant spoiling his vacation.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	12. Reunited

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

The hotel was everything Sam hoped for and more. For a moment, after Bag End's front green door vanished behind him and Rosie, Sam wondered how they were ever going to find Frodo. Surely, Mr. Frodo hadn't wandered too far from the Shire. Then again, after pushing past the blue door and making his way into the spacious lobby, Sam guessed that maybe spoiling his best friend's vacation was a bad idea.

"This place is awesome!" Sam said with a warm sigh. "I wonder where we're going to find Mr. Frodo."

"Here." Rosie passed his envelope to him, while she held onto hers.

"Come on. Let's ask him!" Sam said, pointing to the front desk manager.

It took Sam and Rosie all about two seconds to mouth off to the manager. Sam thought this man was mad for giving up on Frodo. It didn't help that when Sam was down on his luck, he turned around to find Mr. Frodo staring right back at him.

"Sam, what brings you here?" Frodo asked, curious and confused.

"Frodo, we have much to discuss," Sam said in relief.

~o~

Frodo visited Sam and Rosie's suite. He couldn't believe it! The two hobbits left the Shire to search for him. Surely, they must be upset, but he didn't expect them to come… wait! He was looking for them. How could he forget?

Sam and Rosie's suite looked the same as his, except for the two beds standing in the bedroom. Frodo grunted, wondering if his friends were now living together—

"So, that's how we came here," Rosie said, as Frodo explored hers and Sam's suite. "Look Frodo, I assure you that Sam means well."

"I know he does." Frodo smiled. "I left him that letter, so he wouldn't worry. I didn't expect you two to come looking for me."

"Didn't you know that we would find you anyway?" Rosie asked, concerned.

"Well, I did, but come on! I'm alright," Frodo said, serious.

"Well, everything won't be alright with that bear blocking the hallway!" Sam cried out in annoyance. He chirped in relief, saying, "Oh good! He left!" He chuckled, admitting to Frodo, "I still can't believe we're your neighbors."

"You're both free to come and visit me whenever you want." Frodo said, chipper.

"So, we're staying?" Sam asked, curious. "Because, I figure if we are, then we might as well explore these parks together. We could make it an adventure."

"If that's what Mickey wants," Frodo said, curious.

"Look! We received another letter from him!" Rosie pulled out an envelope from the dresser. She broke the seal and read the letter inside, "'Dear Friends, As you are aware, this vacation is for all of you. So, you must know this important task: you will all be assigned separate missions, as well as adventures. In the end, you will be reunited as soon as your quests are over or when the day is done."

Rosie paused to take a breath, continuing to read the letter aloud, "When you're ready, Sam and Rosie, meet me at Disney's Boardwalk. Frodo's already been there; so, he can spend the rest of the day in the hotel if he wants. I would like for you three to come to the Magic Kingdom, after you two – Sam and Rosie – have completed Boardwalk. That way, we'll know you're together when you arrive at Magic Kingdom and before you leave the park. I'll explain the details to you and Sam in my next letter, Rosie. Signed, Mickey Mouse." She stopped reading and looked up at Sam and Frodo, telling them:

"Well, I suppose that's that."

"He wants us together, so he can keep us apart?" Sam said, worried. He looked at Frodo, uneasy, "I don't like this. What if we get lost?" He added directly to Frodo, "I wouldn't want to lose you again. We're your friends."

"I know," Frodo said, calmly. "But he wants us to be parted, so we can do our missions separately. It's a learning curve."

"I don't want to risk losing you again!" Sam said, nervous.

"I know, but would you rather have me be the Load?" Frodo asked, concerned.

"No, but you easily get yourself into trouble," Sam said.

"You're right, but I have to figure this out on my own. Please understand. This has nothing to do with you!" Frodo said, serious. "We'll be out in the park, so we can meet up at certain times to eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner."

"That sounds like a plan," Rosie said, curious. "I'll find us some maps so we know where we're going."

"I don't like this at all!" Sam said, afraid. "What if Mr. Frodo gets lost and ol' Sam will have to save him?"

Frodo smirked. "Sam, you worry too much."

"Well, I think it's a good idea. We're all safe here." Rosie perked up. She told Frodo, promptly, "You do what you have to do here."

"But Rosie—" Sam was interrupted by Rosie, waving her hand at him.

"No, I think this'll be good for all of us," Rosie said, politely. "When Frodo's ready to find us, he will! It's simple."

"I don't know," Sam said, unsure.

"Come on, Sam. What could it hurt?" Frodo asked in disbelief.

Sam paused. He really hadn't thought of that before. If Mr. Frodo was truly safe, then their vacation could continue as planned. What was the worst that could happen to them? Well, several things. Still, it wouldn't hurt to stick with Rosie's plan for a time. He nodded, agreeing to their wishes.

"Alright," Sam said, not liking where this was going, "we'll do it your way. But if Mr. Frodo gets lost, then we're finding him and bringing him home."

"I'll be alright," Frodo said in encouragement. He added as he made his way towards the front door, "Meet me back inside the hotel when you're done. We can arrange to have dinner together or a snack."

"Whatever works for you," Rosie said with a smile.

That's what Frodo hoped. However, he wondered if this whole vacation was worth it. Somehow, he might never know.


	13. In the Bear's Den

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :) The first scene in this chapter is inspired by the first "Transformers" movie.

*.*.*

Frodo left Sam and Rosie's suite with another thought in mind: how to meet with that bear. It was one thing to have his friends in the suite across from him, it was another thing to settle a score with the reclusive bear, who obviously did not want to be friends with him. Well, he would try something, even approach the bear's door, wait for the bear to open it, and zoom right into the living room.

Much to his surprise, the whole suite was decorated with nothing but bears. There were bear figurines, bear pictures, a yellow bear wearing a red shirt and eating honey, and so much more. Frodo almost thought he was in bear heaven, but this was far from the truth.

"What are you doing in my suite, Mister Baggins?" the white bear asked, serious.

Frodo snapped his head his way, concerned. "How do you know that?"

"Well, news spread about your arrival. It was only a matter of time before you showed up at my door, demanding I stop avoiding you. Well, now you've really come at a bad time!" the bear spoke in a masculine voice.

"Aberdeen, what is it?" a female white bear asked, joining them in the room.

"Aberdeen?" Frodo asked with a smirk.

"It's also the name for a city in Scotland," Aberdeen announced. "And don't you trouble yourself otherwise, Mister Baggins." He gently moved his girlfriend away from him. "Now Peggy, you go off and do something else. I've got to have a little word with our dear Halfling."

"Of course," Peggy said with a smirk, before ruffling Frodo's hair. "Good luck." She walked into the kitchen, no longer paying attention to Frodo and Aberdeen.

"Shall we talk here?" Aberdeen said, showing Frodo to a brown furry couch.

"Um… sure," Frodo said, sitting down. He waited until Aberdeen sat in a cushioned brown chair, before speaking again, "This is a nice place, much like I'd expect a bear home to be."

"It's the best we have," Aberdeen said, curtly. He looked up, saying, "You must have questions. I'd love to answer them."

"Mickey's giving me all these notes and messages," Frodo shook his head. "It's unreal how we end up with quests, during our vacations."

"Well, that's the thing about Mickey: you never can tell what he'll cook up," Aberdeen shrugged. "I wouldn't worry too much about it."

"Yes, but what could this mean?" The hobbit asked, concerned. "I mean, it couldn't be a coincidence."

"Do you know what he's planning? Do you know where you're heading off to?" Aberdeen asked, curious.

"I don't think that's important," Frodo said, feeling a bit suspicious. He added, calmly, "I think I'll have to wait for Mickey to say something else."

"Why would you wait?" Aberdeen asked, curious.

"You mean I have a choice?" The hobbit asked, curious.

"Why yes!" Aberdeen shrugged. "Everyone has a choice here. He just gives you the starter park, usually at Disney's Boardwalk."

Frodo hadn't thought of this. He didn't know there was a choice here. That would make things easier.

The white bear asked next, "Is there anything else you'd like to tell me?"

"Yes. What are you? I mean, I don't see a lot of white bears hidden in the Shire." Frodo asked, curious.

"I'm a polar bear!" Aberdeen said, shrewdly. "Why would you ask that?"

"I was just curious!" Frodo said, stunned. "So, do you come from Fornost? They say that polar bears live there!"

"Alright, it's time to leave," Aberdeen said, escorting Frodo to the door.

"Wait. I have so many questions to ask you! Please!" Frodo was tossed out into the hallway by the polar bear. He wasn't injured, all except his pride. The moment he looked back at the door, it was closed, leaving him alone again. He sighed, realizing it was all for nothing. "Well, it's off to gift shop I go. Oh boy! Why me?" He shook his head, heading down the hallway and out of sight, before that polar bear returned.

.

Frodo found his way back to Sam and Rosie's suite later that afternoon. Together, they ordered room service for dinner and enjoyed their feast at the dining table. Frodo couldn't take his mind off of Aberdeen and the things he said. What was his issue? Why didn't he like Fornost? Surely, Frodo was right that polar bears lived in Fornost. Was there something he missed?

"You okay, Mr. Frodo?" Rosie asked, curious.

"It's nothing," Frodo said, softly.

"It's not nothing if something's bothering you." Sam inquired.

Frodo looked up, grinning. "You're right." He admitted, bluntly, "It's this polar bear."

"The one you've been discussing," Rosie added.

"Right. We had a brief conversation today." Frodo said, explaining his story, "Aberdeen – that's his name – says we have a choice when we stay at these parks. I don't think that's true. I mean, this is vacation, but the destinations we go to have already been picked."

"That isn't true." Rosie shook her head.

"I'm sorry!" Sam asked, stunned.

"What do you mean?" Frodo asked, stumped.

"I mean, Mickey may have picked out which park we go to, but our food, drinks, and souvenirs are our decisions. Our choices." Rosie shrugged. "Honestly, I say we let Mickey Mouse pick our destinations and our adventures. But when it comes to food and souvenirs, we commit to it ourselves." She faced Frodo, adding, "Frodo, no one's going to force you to eat something you don't want to eat."

"I know!" Frodo said, facing her. "Thank you. I thought I was stuck."

"Well, did you have fun while you were at Boardwalk? The both of you?" Rosie asked, curious.

"Yes," Frodo said, grinning fondly at the memory. "It was the best time of my life."

"I don't see how Disney's Boardwalk is like Coney Island," Sam admitted, confused. "I mean, yes, it's a great destination, but I would prefer the Shire more."

"Sam, you always think of the Shire," Frodo said, smiling.

"But still," Rosie faced Sam, telling him, "you did kind of chase after Rhett Butler, didn't you?"

"You saw him?" Frodo asked, amazed.

"Yeah," Sam shrugged. "He's the guide for Boardwalk. I don't know how he ended up with that job, but he did." He nodded in approval. "I must say, he did have good information for us." Sam admitted, staring fondly at Rosie.

"Oh Sam, you are a tease!" Rosie said, curtly.

Frodo grinned. Although he had a rough time finding out anything from Aberdeen, Rosie was the one who finally figured it out. Frodo sighed, wondering if tomorrow, the day when he, Sam, and Rosie would meet at Magic Kingdom, would be just as good as his trip to Boardwalk.


	14. Next Stop: Magic Kingdom

Sorry for the delay I was updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

Frodo made his way onto a bus the next morning. Sam and Rosie joined him, taking a seat in one of the empty booths, as the bus filled up with characters. There was Aberdeen, grinning at him. The polar bear held hands with his girlfriend, who waved at him.

"The bus will leave in five minutes!" the bus driver announced through a mega speaker.

Frodo turned his gaze to the window. The sunrise was so beautiful at this time, perfect for an all-day trip to Magic Kingdom. The park wasn't anywhere near the Beach Club Resort, as he found that out from the front desk manager. He had no choice. He would have to take the bus to get to the next location.

He looked around in wonder. The walls were painted sapphire and there were strange screens playing moving drawings of various characters. Who were they? What were their stories? Wait a second. Was that Peter Pan and Tinkerbell?

At last, the bus door closed and the bus moved swiftly down the cement road. It was a smooth ride, something Frodo enjoyed about this trip. It wasn't too fast, but it gave him enough time to stop and think. The last thing he wanted to do was be stopped by another hooded figure. Well, here was hoping that things would be different at Magic Kingdom.

.

As soon as the bus stopped, Frodo and his friends stepped off the vehicle. They made a beeline for the entrance, where they were given two maps: one for Frodo and the other for Sam and Rosie. Frodo waited until they were in Main Street, before observing his map.

In a way, it glowed, revealing to him visions of where he needed to go. There wasn't much activity, but there were a few places to go and eat lunch, dinner, and snacks. The visions stopped. Frodo was in a trance, as were Sam and Rosie.

"Oomph! What on earth was that?" Sam said, pained.

"I think those visions showed us where we need to go!" Rosie said, beside herself with worry. She snapped out of it, dragging Frodo and Sam down the cement street. "Come on! Let's go find somewhere to eat."

"And where might that be?" Frodo asked, concerned.

"Why not there?" Rosie asked, pointing to the ice cream parlor.

"Rosie, we just ate," Sam said, also concerned. "I don't think it's wise to gorge down on food, after we already had breakfast."

"Well," Rosie was astonished, "if we can't eat somewhere, then what are we supposed to do? We weren't given any letters this time!"

"No, you're right!" How could he forget? Frodo looked around, asking softly, "What are we supposed to do?"

"Maybe this is a different kind of adventure," Sam admitted. "Maybe Boardwalk was only an introduction, to let us know what we needed to do first. I think we're on our own at this point."

"We could ask around," Frodo said, curious.

"Yes, but then they'd know we're lost," Rosie said, annoyed.

"Maybe not!" Frodo said, pointing to the first star on the map, which had Mickey's name on the front. "You see? I think this map wants us to meet with Mickey Mouse."

"That's not what our map says!" Sam said, showing Frodo a star on his and Rosie's map, only it was further on. "You see? This map shows us that Rosie and I need to meet with Ariel at her grotto."

"I guess this is where we part ways, for now," Rosie said, hugging Frodo. "Good luck, Frodo."

"And to you," Frodo said, releasing her and watching Sam and Rosie walk away. He was on his own, but at least, this time, he had a map to guide him. Now, where did Mickey Mouse run off to? He looked at his map one last time, before proceeding down Main Street.


	15. Mickey's Quest

Frodo stopped in front of a statue, revealing a man with Mickey Mouse. They were holding hands, something most unusual. Who was this man? What did Mickey know about him? Well, there was only one way to find out: ask the mouse himself.

Frodo walked around the statue, coming to a straight road. There was Mickey, greeting many characters walking to and fro about the place. He sighed, folding up his map and walking straight towards the mouse.

"Oh hello! You must be Frodo Baggins!" Mickey was pleased. Wait. Didn't they do this before? "Welcome to Magic Kingdom!"

"I don't know how many more welcomes I can handle," Frodo admitted, a little annoyed.

"Oh. Well, we met at Boardwalk, didn't we?" Mickey said, remembering.

"Yes, we did," Frodo nodded.

"Great! Then you know what to do around the parks!" Mickey said, astonished. Although he did admit, "Gosh! I must tell you that not all the parks will have the same quests. You may find yourself doing one quest, like here at Magic Kingdom. You'll be free to do whatever you want after your quest is done! In your case, your quest is with me."

"Why do I only get one quest?" Frodo asked, concerned.

"Because we want you to do whatever you want on your vacation! Did you really think I'd bog you down with quests all day?" Mickey asked, curious.

"No," The blue-eyed hobbit said, confused, "but I rightly assumed that I would have to take quests, while I was on vacation."

"Well, every park is different. Sometimes, I and others working at the parks won't give you any quests. You'll have to figure those out on your own." Mickey added. He perked up. "So, are yah ready to go? This'll be easy!"

"I am," Frodo nodded.

"Great!" Mickey said, ready to start. "This particular quest will end when you've found the thing that's important to all the parks, something that started with a man and his mouse. Now, off with you! And when you find that thing, come back to me and tell me about it! Then you'll be free to do whatever you want!"

"Great. Thanks!" Frodo said, looking around the park. What was important? He ran off, searching for the man and Mickey Mouse – wait a second. He turned his gaze to the same statue. This was the thing Mickey wanted him to find, but there was no way he could move it. No! Maybe there was something else. Something next to the statue to explain what Mickey asked him to do.

There it was! He found a gold plaque, explaining the history of the park.

 **Magic Kingdom**

 **First opened in October 1** **st** **, 1971 by the Walt Disney Company.  
The six lands include Main Street, U.S.A., Frontierland,  
Adventureland, Fantasyland, Liberty Square, and Tomorrowland.**

 **Enjoy your stay at Magic Kingdom, Frodo Baggins!**

Frodo gaped in shock. How did the plaque know he was visiting the park? Then again, anything could happen here! But it didn't add up. He was supposed to find something belonging to a man and his mouse! He took another look at the statue. Of course! The statue. Was the company named after this man?

He had to know. The only way he could know is to ask Mickey about it. Frodo ran back to the mouse, panting and determined to finish his quest. "You were with that man, weren't you?"

"Uh huh." Mickey chuckled. "Walt Disney!" He clapped his hands in joy. "Hot dog! You did it! I hope you learned something while you were by that statue."

"I did," Frodo said, looking at his map again. Everything was there. Now, he could explore the park, right?

"Well, enjoy your stay at Magic Kingdom! I hope it suits you!" Mickey said, walking away with a bounce in his step.

Frodo stared at the mouse in anguish. That was it?! Did he really expect anything better? No! Oh well. He needed a drink of water, before exploring the rest of the park. Hmm… the Tiki Room over in Adventureland sounded like a good place to start… after he got that water.

*.*.*

 **References:**

I found the information for Magic Kingdom over on Wikipedia.


	16. Tiki Room Chaos

Okay, so this chapter will follow the extinct attraction "Enchanted Tiki Room: Under New Management", due to two canon birds that used to appear on the show. Enjoy. :)

*.*.*

Frodo found a drinking fountain and drank a few gulps of water. The water was cool to the touch and fresh, exactly what he needed. He moved away from the fountain and checked the map. Yes, the Tiki Room wasn't too far away from here. All he needed to do was walk there.

He made it into Adventureland, with its various thatched buildings, when he was stopped by a yellow bear wearing a plain red short-sleeved shirt. The bear wanted to hug him.

"Oh, hello. My name is Winnie the Pooh," Pooh said, his ears twitching in delight. "Come here." He hugged Frodo for a moment, and then released him. "Pardon me. You wouldn't happen to be heading into the Tiki Room, would yah? There's a honey pot nearby with some honey around here somewhere. I think I'll get a smackerel before lunch."

"Right," Frodo was stunned by the bear hug. "I'll get going then."

"Oh! I'll see you when you get out," Pooh waved to him.

"Right. I'm sure you will," Frodo murmured, making his way towards the entrance to the Tiki Room.

.

The moment he entered the Tiki Room, the first thing Frodo saw were tiki statues surrounding the walls. He looked up, surprised to see birds roosting and singing to their heart's delight. Amongst those birds were a red parrot and a blue hornbill, flying down from their perches to greet him.

"Welcome to the Tiki Room," the blue hornbill stated. "My name is Zazu. My compadre Iago," he pointed to the red parrot, "would like to make your stay here welcome."

"Welcome?!" Iago cackled. "Please! Did I ever steer you wrong?"

"Yes, dozens of times!" Zazu said, annoyed.

"Well, this is one more chance I have to turning this tiki room into my own personal sauna!" Iago cried in confidence. "Ah! It's so good having complete control of the Tiki Room."

"Please Iago. Have some decency," Zazu said, flying away.

"Wow!" Frodo smiled, loving the birdsongs. "You guys must really love working here."

"Enjoy your stay, you birdbrain!" Iago croaked, flying up to his nest.

"Birdbrain?" Frodo asked, offended at the phrase. "You don't mean me?"

"I do mean you!" Iago said, annoyed. "Why are you standing around for, when there's a show going on?"

"I'll gladly leave," Frodo said, also annoyed. He walked towards the door, only to be stopped by a bunch of white peacocks. "Hey, get away from me!" He charged towards the other door but found it vanished. Darn it! He was trapped in the Tiki Room. Now, what could he do? He glared up at the red parrot, telling him off, "You know, I don't appreciate being yelled at by a bird!"

"And I don't appreciate _you_ standing around when the show going on!" Iago said, flustered.

"Do you think I'd stand around here, listening to you all day?" Frodo asked, insulted.

"Enough of the insults, you two!" Zazu said, calmly. "Let's relax, before the Tiki Goddess shows up."

"Tiki Goddess smudges! I don't need no stinking Tiki Goddess to stand in my way!" Iago said, too annoyed to care.

 _I hope she gets you_ , Frodo said in his mind.

Smoke churned and the storm picked up. Frodo looked towards the wall, watching as a literal tiki goddess appeared in the room. The birds chirped uncontrollably, knowing what was about to happen.

"Who dares disturb me? It was you!" The Tiki Goddess pointed to Iago.

"Hey lady, get a room somewhere else!" Iago told her off.

"You _dare_ challenge me? ME?" The Tiki Goddess shot lightning bolts at Iago, making him disappear before she did as well.

Frodo coughed and sputtered. The smoke was all around him, blocking his view and keeping him in a state of darkness. He looked up, surprised to see the Tiki Goddess stand before him. "Hey, look: I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's all right," the Tiki Goddess shrugged. "Just hold your tongue and you should be fine."

"It was that annoying bird! I'm sorry to have caused such a fuss," Frodo apologized, bewildered.

"In that case, you're free to enjoy the show. And you don't have to keep quiet." The Tiki Goddess vanished, leaving him alone with the birds.

"What?" Frodo asked, confused. "Not that I would keep quiet." He looked up again at the ceiling, surprised that Iago was back and all bandaged up.

"Whoa! Smokey! That was something!" Iago chirped up, delighted to see everyone.

"Iago's back!" Zazu said, smiling.

Frodo turned his attention towards the exit. The doors opened before him, allowing him to exit retur to the park. He looked up at the birds as they sang songs, Zazu hummed, and Iago was being… well, Iago.

"Have fun! Bye!" Iago waved to the hobbit.

"Right. I'll see you later," Frodo said, stepping outside the Tiki Room and shaking his head. He was glad to get out of there. Hopefully, Sam didn't have too much of a fuss, unlike him having to deal with those birds.

*.*.*

 **References:**

Zazu is from Disney's film trilogy, "The Lion King", while Iago is from Disney's film trilogy, "Aladdin". Winnie the Pooh is from A.A. Milne's book, under the same name. The Tiki Goddess is from the extinct attraction "The Enchanted Tiki Room: Under New Management".


	17. Ariel's Grotto

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

Sam stared at the huge rockface, with its opening leading into the cave. Were they serious? Was he and Rosie actually heading into a cliff and expecting things to turn out okay? This was unbelievable!

He checked the map again to make sure they had the right spot. They did. Now, things really didn't make any sense!

"Come on! Let's go!" Rosie said, following the cobbled trail inside the cave.

"Rosie, wait!" Sam cried, chasing after her.

He didn't have long to follow the trail, for the pair entered a mysterious grotto with a blue ceiling and many coral beds. It honestly looked like the sea. Sam checked himself, making sure he wouldn't fall under seasickness as a result of being here.

He looked again, stunned to see an open clamshell with its pink interior. And there, sitting on a purple pillow, was a flaming red-haired mermaid with pale skin, a deep green scaly tail, and wearing a purple seashell bra. She looked like a dream. Oh, Mr. Frodo would go stock raving mad if he knew that Sam was visiting a mermaid! To be honest, he didn't mind! In fact, he would inform Mr. Frodo about this endeavor as soon as possible. Maybe then, Mr. Frodo would have his chance to meet this mermaid, too!

"Sam, you're drooling!" Rosie whispered, getting his attention.

"Hmm? Oh!" Sam wiped the drool off the corner of his lip. Oh, he wanted to meet this mermaid! Would he get his chance?

"Hi! I'm Ariel!" The mermaid introduced herself. "I didn't know you were in here, in my secret grotto! Would you like to know a bit about me?"

"Um… sure. Why not?" Sam said, rushing over to sit by her side. He looked at Rosie, as she joined him on Ariel's right. He asked the mermaid, timid, "There's not gonna be a quest, right? Because Mickey made it very clear that we were getting quests."

"This is no quest, my friend," Ariel said, giggling. "Mickey's the only one that gives out quests!"

"There's no quest? Oh. Well, maybe we've talked long enough," Rosie said, standing up.

"Now, wait. Don't you want to stay?" Sam asked, curious. Rosie glared at him. "Oh! Well, I wouldn't want to impugn."

"Oh no, Sam! I'll stand over here!" Rosie said, moving back to the trail. "You enjoy your fantasy." She murmured, loudly, "Honestly, hobbit men! Always dreaming about mermaids!"

Sam grinned at Ariel, momentarily forgetting he had a lover. "So, tell me about yourself. Have you met Mr. Frodo yet?"

"No, I haven't. Who is this Mr. Frodo?" Ariel asked, curious.

"Oh! He's a great friend. He would _love_ to meet you. He loves mermaids!" Sam talked quickly.

"So do you, Sam!" Rosie rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'd love to meet him! You should bring him over here before the day is over," Ariel grinned. "There's no lines in this realm. So, why not?"

"Really? Can we do that?" Sam perked up. Ohh! Now, he had every opportunity now to get Frodo to meet Ariel!

"Honestly, I can't take this!" Rosie sat back down next to Ariel, telling Sam off, "The next time you speak about mermaids again, I'm going to have a long discussion with you!"

"Oh, there's mermen out at sea," Ariel pointed out.

"Really?" Rosie perked up. She hadn't expected to hear this. Oh, she loved mermen! And if Sam could get fascinated with mermaids, then why wouldn't she choose the exact opposite? "There's mermen out at sea?"

"Now Rosie, you know I love you," Sam said, turned off.

"I know, Sam, but you have a fascination towards mermaids. It only evens the odds," Rosie said with a warm smile.

"I don't know about that," Sam said, glad, that Rosie was getting involved.


	18. Exploring Fantasyland

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

Sam and Rosie left Ariel's Grotto in high spirits. Sam didn't know why, but after speaking with the mermaid, he was left feeling like a school boy. He wanted to visit Atlantica and meet Ariel's father, King Triton! He wanted to do all sorts of things with her… but he had to remember that he was with Rosie. He wanted to be with her.

However, if anyone was going to go nuts over mermaids, besides him, it was Mr. Frodo. He hoped to reunited with him soon, even as Sam and Rosie explored other areas of Fantasyland. There was a village with a statue of two men carrying barrels. No way! It was a fountain! That was awesome!

"Mr. Frodo ought to see this!" Sam said in wonder. "Where is he?"

"Who knows!" Rosie said, annoyed. "He's probably having fun in Adventureland." Her attention drew to the muscular man with the jet-black hair and wearing hunter's clothes. "Ooh! Look at him! He looks splendid!" She ran over to the hunter before Sam could catch up to her. "Excuse me, who are you?"

"Ha ha!" the man said with full confidence. "I am Gaston! No one beats me!"

"Well, if no one beats you, then how did you get your self-confidence?" Sam asked, sternly.

"He's got a point!" a shorter man asked Gaston, whispering in his ear.

Gaston laughed again. "LeFou, we don't have time for this. Now, let's go before the Beast has our heads!"

"Is this Beast dangerous?" Sam asked, concerned.

"Are you kidding? He's a ferocious monster! He'll take your eye out!" Gaston said, wickedly.

"I'd like to meet him," Rosie said, walking away from the hunter. "Good luck!"

"No one says 'no' like Gaston!" the man said, flexing his muscles.

"Right." Sam approached Rosie, disgusted at Gaston's poses. "Let's go." He led her away from Gaston and LeFou before they had any ideas. He whispered in Rosie's ear, "I don't trust him!"

"Well, he is a hunter," Rosie whispered back.

"That's not the point!" Sam said, getting into an argument with her. The last thing he wanted was to get in her way, but after this display, he feared the worst. Who could he trust at this point? Really?

.

There was so much greenery in this place that Sam felt like he was walking in the woods. It was splendid! It almost reminded him of home. He so wanted to go back there, but he knew this vacation meant everything to Frodo. There was so much to see and do. Maybe, if they were lucky, they would reunite and do some things together.

"Look!" Rosie cried, pointing to a castle.

The castle was huge, filled with so many gargoyle statues. Sam gulped, wondering if it was safe to enter this dominion. He walked around the castle a bit until he spotted a brunette-haired woman wearing a blue dress and a white apron, as well as a big, brown, furry beast, wearing a white tunic, blue trousers, and a purple cloak. The beast looked menacing. There was no doubt about that.

"Excuse me, is this beast fellow around here?" Sam asked the two, nervous.

"I am the Beast!" the Beast introduced himself, kindly. "I won't hurt you."

"You're much taller than I expected," Rosie said with a warm smile.

"Wait." Sam was confused. "Gaston told us that you were mean." He spoke to the Beast, worried.

"What he said is wrong," the Beast said, shaking his head. "I wouldn't hurt a fly." He shooed a fly away with a hand but didn't squash it. Sam was relieved.

"Then who was that Gaston?" Sam asked, concerned.

"He's a villain," the woman said. "Villains can't be trusted. They're full of mischief!" She introduced herself. "I'm Belle. I love to read books. Would you like to hear a fascinating story about a beanstalk? It's quite an interesting tale to tell."

"Sure!" Rosie said, taking a seat on a bench.

Sam shrugged. "Um… sure. Now I know the Beast won't eat us. Oh, where is Mr. Frodo?" He had to admit, he loved this part of Magic Kingdom. It just didn't feel right without his best friend around, giving him advice and all. He hoped that Mr. Frodo was alright and enjoying himself in Adventureland. If not, then Sam feared the worst.


	19. Pirates Ahoy!

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

Frodo looked at his map again. Adventureland looked so small in comparison with the rest of the map. But then, so did Liberty Square. And yet, he couldn't help but wonder what was going on in the Pirates of the Caribbean attraction. He wanted to explore there next! And yet, he wondered how Sam and Rosie were faring. Oh, he couldn't wait to hear their stories!

Just as he neared the Pirates of the Caribbean attraction, something caught his eye. There was a princess wearing green pants and a green top. On her head was a tiara. And there, standing next to her was a man wearing a red fez, a purple vest, and beige pants. To Frodo's surprise, a blue man stood next to them, enamored by what he saw.

Frodo grunted, deciding to join the group.

"Hullo?" Frodo asked, surprising them.

"Why hello Frodo," the princess said with a smile. "I'm Jasmine. This is Aladdin," she pointed to the man, "and Genie." She gestured to the blue man.

"That's right! All your wishes will be granted!" Genie said, ecstatic. "But I only do three wishes."

"That's okay, Genie," Aladdin said, curtly. He smiled, telling Frodo, "I'm heading to the Haunted Mansion. There's some new construction going on there. Something about a shrieking room? Thought I'd check it out."

"A shrieking room?" Frodo asked in turn. He admitted, bluntly, "Well, I'm heading over to the Pirates of the Caribbean first—"

"That's no problem! You can join me at the Haunted Mansion after you get out! What do you say?" Aladdin asked, happily.

"Now Al, don't scare the hobbit!" Genie said, sympathetic. He told Frodo, whispering loudly, "He doesn't know what he's saying!"

"I'll do it!" Frodo said, intrigued. "Come on. What's the harm in that?"

"That house is scary," Jasmine said, worried.

"Come on, Jasmine. Ghosts aren't that scary!" Aladdin said, intrigued. He told Frodo, kindly, "Alright then. I'll see you over there!" He rushed off, leaving Adventureland.

"Oh, there's a scary rumor that Jafar's lurking in that mansion!" Genie said, frightened. "I hope he doesn't come back!"

"Right. I'll see you later!" Frodo said, walking towards the Pirates of the Caribbean attraction, which looked like a grand building. Something he could find in distant lands.

"Well, just be careful! You never know what Jack Sparrow will do," Jasmine called.

"Whose Jack Sparrow?" Frodo asked, realizing the princess was no longer speaking to him. He sighed, heading into the attraction.

.

Frodo stepped into the empty boat, moments before it set sail. He sighed at the cool water and the cool breeze that followed. Everything was fine! Wait… what was that? A waterfall… it sprayed water on him! But it didn't make him wet, just cooled him off.

He was already liking this attraction!

Wait. No. He was heading towards a waterfall! It drew closer!

"Noo!" Frodo cried, as the boat tipped over. He fell… and was still in the boat. How did that occur? Now, he was coming out of the cave, right before a pirate ship.

"Where's Jack Sparrow? I be Captain Barbossa," the pirate captain on the pirate ship cried out in anger. "I want to know where Jack Sparrow be hidin'!"

Frodo chuckled. "Who is Jack Sparrow? Whoa!" He jumped as a pirate climbed aboard his boat. He had black dreadlocks, wore pirate garb, as well as a leather tricorn hat. Frodo stared at the pirate in amusement. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jack Sparrow!" Jack tipped his hat. "Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"He's not the captain. _I'm_ the captain!" Barbossa cried in fury.

"Yeah, it serves you right that yer stuck there! Ain't it, savvy?" Jack said in delight.

"Whatever," Barbossa shook his head, as Frodo's boat continued to the pirate town.

"So, what's your story?" Jack asked the hobbit, curious.

"I thought this was going to be scary. Oh!" Frodo said, stunned to see the pirates drowning someone in a well. "That's unfortunate!"

"Eh, it happens around here," Jack said, as the boat continued sailed through the town. "Yo ho, yo ho! A pirate's life for me."

"What's that?" Frodo asked, as more pirates sang the song.

"It's just a tune I picked up from Elizabeth Swann," Jack said, enlightened. "Perhaps you've heard of it."

"No!" Frodo said, understanding. "But it sounds nice."

"Oh, it is! And here—" Jack leapt out of the boat, entering a treasury, "—is where I get off! Enjoy your stay at the Walt Disney World parks! You'll need it."

Frodo looked again, surprised to see the boat return to the docking area. He sighed, wondering if Jack was meant to be a part of the attraction. He realized then he missed the town, but maybe that was the point. At least, he got to see Jack Sparrow. Now, as he stepped off the boat, he made his way towards Liberty Square, where Aladdin, he hoped, was waiting for him.

*.*.*

 **References:**

Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth Swann, and Hector Barbossa are from Disney's film series "Pirates of the Caribbean". The pirates' song, "Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me)" is from Disney's attraction "Pirates of the Caribbean". Aladdin, Jasmine, and the Genie are from Disney's film trilogy "Aladdin".


	20. The Haunted Mansion

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

The first thing Frodo saw when entering Liberty Square was the red and white buildings, decked throughout the area. Not only that, but there was a red, white, and blue flag blowing in the wind. Wait. What century was this?

One mansion drew his attention. It was a brick building with four chimneys, a porch wrapped around it, and a greenhouse embedded to the house. The gate let him know this was the Haunted Mansion, but what made it haunted? Frodo found out as soon as he crossed the gate and walked down the red brick road.

Um… why were there grey tombstones on the front yard? This wasn't right! This house was next to a graveyard! Oh, he had to flee now! He turned around, hoping to go back, but the metal gate closed. NO! He was stranded! This wasn't good!

"How did I wind up here? Oh great!" Frodo pleaded, turning around and forcing himself to enter the graveyard.

He shivered, feeling invisible hands pat him. He shook them off, running straight into the house and not looking back. Wait. The hands! They were still pressing against him, even as he walked down its first wide hallway. He looked up at the paintings. The lightning jolted him, forcing him to see skeletons in the place of the people and animals.

What was going on?

He ran further, trying to find Aladdin. He didn't expect the next room to stretch and the portraits with it. The people met their fates in those portraits! Quicksand and snapping animals being the cause of their fates. Another door soon opened up, allowing him entry into the basement. His hands shook tensely. This was getting scary.

"What's going on?" Frodo shivered, not liking this house.

"Welcome foolish mortals!" a loud, booming voice scared the poor hobbit.

" _What was that?_ " Frodo cried out, running further into the basement. No! There was an opening, but it led further on through the house! Oh, he had to get out of here! Whatever villain Aladdin searched for, he could do that on his own! Surely, he could, but then that would mean Frodo would give up on the man in the fez. Great!

"Now, now," the booming voice continued, stretching its way into Frodo's eardrums, "there's no need for that. Here. Take a seat." Frodo looked down. There was a half carriage careening its way towards him. A doom buggy. He gulped. Should he trust it? "Step inside. We won't _bite_. Hahahahah!"

 _Crash!_

"Ahhh!" Frodo jumped, climbing into the dark buggy, right as a silver handlebar lowered over him. His muscles ached. This was too much! Did Aladdin trick him? He had to find out!

The doom buggy moved slowly, but not too slowly. In fact, it careened down another hallway. Lightning scared the poor hobbit again. The pictures moved! He could swear he was seeing spirits follow him, trying to touch him once more.

"No!" Frodo said, trying to shake the hands off again.

It was too dark in here! The lightning didn't matter! He really wanted out of this place! Where was Aladdin? Why did he hear a piano? Who was that woman in the crystal ball? It didn't do that he was alone in here! He didn't do well by himself… not in scary houses. It was hopeless! It was all hopeless!

A thought struck him. He handled Boardwalk by himself, as well as some parts of Magic Kingdom. He could do this! Yes!

"Ahhh!" Frodo shrieked again. The lightning struck in front of him! Alright, now he needed to leave. He turned and looked as an organ played in the background. He looked down into a ballroom. There was Aladdin conversing with a man in a black hat and wearing black robes. The man chuckled, just as Aladdin waved to the hobbit. Frodo waved back before the buggy moved forward, leaving the ballroom behind. Frodo shook his head. "I should have known he'd lead me on." He rolled his eyes. Could he expect any different?

The buggy turned into a graveyard, freaking him out with jumping creatures and ghosts playing music. Nothing else mattered. He was beyond reason. The lights were dark, except for the vacant blue and green lights protruding the area.

"I do. I _did_ ," a ghostly bride, dressed in white, said in a creepy, silvery voice.

Frodo shivered, watching the bride move away, but not before shrieking loudly and making him jump again. He looked at three traveling ghosts, pointing to the exit. The exit? Did that mean he was getting out of here? Oh yes! If only the buggy didn't turn to some mirrors, showing him to a floating head move in front of him. Now, he was too freaked out! He just wanted the ride to be over!

"Do come again!" the same ghostly woman in the ball announced, laughing wickedly.

Frodo trembled, as the buggy stopped before the door. The silver handlebar was raised, allowing him to leave the buggy and exit the house. As he stood up and got off the buggy, he watched the buggy zoom off down through another opening. He looked at the buggy one last time, before taking his leave of the mansion, back to the front yard and out through the exit gate.

He shivered once again. "That was creepy." He admitted, shocked he even dared to go in there. "I need to sit down, focus on something else." He walked away from the house, back to Liberty Square. The moment he found a wooden bench, next to a bunch of roses, Frodo couldn't think straight. "Sam, Rosie, where are you?"

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	21. A Mermaid!

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

Frodo checked his map. He had to find Sam and Rosie. This whole "going it alone" thing only lasted so long! But could he do it? Could he handle going off on his own again? Well, it wasn't as though he had anywhere else to go. Maybe if he found Sam and Rosie, then they might do something together.

It was worth a try.

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam cried, getting his best friend's attention. He rushed up to Frodo, with Rosie following behind him. "Are you alright? We saw you on the map! You shouldn't have gone into the Haunted Mansion alone."

"Well, this is Disney World," Rosie admitted, curtly. "The odds of something being too scary here is irrelevant."

Frodo grinned. "Perhaps you're right. But still." He said, "I should have just waited for you two to come with him. I guess I've learned my lesson."

"We can go on it again if you want. After we've had lunch," Rosie said, curtly.

"It's not even ten yet," Sam told her, fiercely. He admitted, "Besides, I'm sure Mr. Frodo would love to explore Fantasyland. It's got a mermaid named Ariel, she's got her own ride, and then there's Peter Pan and his ride! We can complete all of this before lunch."

"All right," Rosie said, shaking her head.

Frodo smiled. The last time he met Ariel, he was in a hurry. Maybe now, he could finally talk to her. He asked Sam, curious, "So Ariel's a mermaid?"

"Are you feeling better?" Rosie asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine now. Thank you. I'm with my friends. What could be better than this?" Frodo smiled again. "Come on. Let's go to Fantasyland."

"And stick together this time," Sam added.

Frodo laughed. It was so nice to have his companions by his side. He nearly forgot what that was like. Now that he had them back, there was no stopping them. Or so he thought.

.

The second he, Sam, and Rosie went inside Ariel's Grotto, Frodo half-expected to see some fish swimming around or other mermaids swimming towards him. Oh, how he would love to fall in love with a mermaid! Anything to slake his thirst for adventure! He stopped upon seeing Ariel with her green tail and her purple seashell bra. The way she looked at him entranced him.

He rushed over to her conch shell seat and sat down, taking her features in. He glanced over at Sam and Rosie, stunned to see they weren't joining him. Maybe it was for the best.

"Hello, Frodo. Welcome to my grotto," Ariel giggled.

"Call it whatever you want. I'm just glad to meet you…" he gulped, "…again."

"Don't you love it here?" Ariel said with a sigh. "It's so beautiful!"

"You're… beautiful," Frodo said. Sweat poured down his face. He smiled at her, wanting to learn more about her. How could he? His dream was coming true! "So, tell me about yourself… Ariel."

"Do you have a crush on me?" Ariel smiled at him.

"Well…" he chuckled. What was wrong with him? "…maybe a little bit."

"Oh please!" Sam joined in. "Mr. Frodo loves mermaids!" He smirked at his best friend. "Don't you?"

Frodo hissed. "Not now, Sam."

"Well," Ariel swish her green tail around, "don't fight. I'm sure we can all agree on something."

"That you're beautiful!" Frodo announced at random.

"I'm also in love with Eric. He's my prince!" Ariel said, dreamily.

Frodo cringed. His hand clenched into a fist. Whoever this Eric was, he couldn't take away his Ariel! He would see to that! The thought struck him. He opened his hand. What was he doing? This mermaid was taken. He couldn't wreck that! His expression turned sullen. Well, if he was to find a mermaid, at least he would find someone that wasn't already taken.

Yes. That sounded like a good plan.

"Well, thank you for your time, Ariel," Frodo stood up.

"My pleasure. Do come again!" Ariel waved to him.

"Come on, let's go!" Frodo told his friends, leading them out of Ariel's Grotto.

"You knew that was coming," Rosie said, coyly.

"Maybe we should do Ariel's ride next," Sam said, curious.

"No. You two go on. I'll stay here and contemplate," Frodo said, finding a bench to sit down. How could he have been so careless?

"Frodo, you're coming along. Come on!" Rosie said, dragging him with her into the ride.

Frodo looked at Sam's lover in shock. How could she do this to him? What was she planning on doing? Oh, look, another conch shell seat! This time it was a buggy, taking him through the ride, just as soon as the silver handlebar went down, securing him on the buggy. He managed to look over at Sam and Rosie, who waved at him, as they went through the different areas.

There was Ariel enjoying the sea life and also a sea witch octopus named Ursula. Oh, things were getting bad and exciting! He didn't want this ride to end. But it did end eventually, leaving him contemplating the wedding scene, even as he and his friends returned to the docking area.

He was shocked. Maybe he shouldn't have been so hard on himself. Ariel and Eric were meant for each other. He knew that now. He understood it a lot better than he did before. He sighed, waiting to see what other rides that Sam and Rosie wanted to go on next before lunch.


	22. Peter Pan's Flight

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

At the border between the New Fantasyland and Liberty Square was an interesting indoor ride. The roof looked like a blue and white tent, while the sign read, **Peter Pan's Flight** , in big letters. Frodo looked at the title in amusement, wondering if he could really fly. Well, he hadn't thought on it before. So, it was anyone's guess as to what would go on during this ride.

"Come on, Mr. Frodo! No one's in there! We can go and ride it!" Sam said, following Rosie into the ride.

"Wait," Frodo said, catching a glimpse of someone else. He jumped upon seeing Peter Pan fighting a red jacket pirate captain. The two were at war. It was surprising no one took notice of him. "Is this supposed to be happening?"

"Back, you fiend!" Peter said, swinging this way and that.

"That's not good form!" Hook cried, shakily. He yelled loudly, "Smee, where are you, you great dog?"

"Ha ha! I got you this time!" Peter said, hopping to and fro.

"Come on, Mr. Frodo!" Sam called out to his best friend.

Frodo looked at the scene one last time. There was no point in saving them now. He sighed, wondering when he would get another adventure.

"I'm coming!" Frodo said, joining his friends in the attraction.

.

The first thing Frodo saw was a large bed with lots of covers. A bed! Sleep! Oh, how he wanted to sleep in for the rest of the day! No! He mustn't think like that! He couldn't help it. He was bored. He wanted to do something.

At last, he, Sam, and Rosie came across a series of ships, sailing off into the next room. Frodo grabbed his own ship while noticing Sam and Rosie took the one in front of him. He sighed in relief upon seeing the sails. Blue. His favorite color.

"Well, at least things couldn't get any worse," Frodo murmured. In seconds, the scenery changed. Sam and Rosie weren't with him. He was flying through the air, above a grand city! Yes, he was! And there was a giant clock tower about ready to slam into him! "Whaa!" He jumped, stunned that a guardrail enclosed on his legs, forcing him to stay.

The daydream ended, leading him back to the present.

There were so many animatronics here, lifelike too, that he nearly thought he was living in a bizarro world. Well, what if he daydreamed again? Then he'd really have an adventure! It's what he was meant to do, right?

Oh, look! There was a grand viewing of a city with the large clock tower. Little lights moved to and fro across a bridge. There were so many houses here and there that Frodo never expected to be in a big city. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad! One could hope.

At last, the scenery changed, as did his daydream. He was at a campfire, watching himself roast marshmallows, when a giant pirate seized him, making him spill his smore onto his leg. He screamed as he was gagged. Oh, this was a horrid nightmare!

The daydream ended. He found himself before a ship. The boy Peter Pan was sailing it. And there was Hook getting his comeuppance. He sighed when the ride ended, allowing the bar to lift up. He darted out of the ship, making his way back to Sam and Rosie.

"That was thrilling!" Frodo said as he and the couple made their way out of the attraction.

"That was weird," Sam admitted, curtly. "I kept daydreaming I was camping and I lost a lot of pounds."

"Why is that so bad?" Frodo asked, chuckling.

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. It was just how it looks."

"Well, I thought it was splendid!" Rosie said proudly. Frodo and Sam chuckled. Ah! It was going to be a beautiful day after all.

.

Frodo spent the rest of the day at Magic Kingdom with Sam and Rosie. He found it better spending time with them, especially going on the Haunted Mansion ride again. It was scary having his own doom buggy, but not this bad. Even though things jumped out at him, it was worth every second to be with his friends.

He ate dinner with them at the Be Our Guest Restaurant, a lavish restaurant with its own chandelier and gold walls, complete with a painted ceiling of cherubs. Frodo watched Sam and Rosie dance with the tune. He smiled at them, glad they found something to do. He rolled his eyes, determined to eat his food and listen to the fireworks going on outside.

Yes, it was a splendid way to end the day. Frodo hoped for many more like it.


	23. Another Golden Envelope

This is the last chapter for this story.

*.*.*

A gold envelope sat by itself on Bag End's parlor table. No one was around to pick it up. Did anyone care? The last thing this envelope wanted was to be alone, but here it would stay, waiting for its next victim!

Ooh, this was going to be so much fun! The envelope knew whoever walked in past that door would enjoy games, quests, and rides!

Any minute now.

Come on! It didn't have all day!

Was no one coming?

Maybe no one would come. Oh no! Mickey would not like that! The envelope knew how much Mickey kept to his schedules. This vacation was not going to be ruined by three hobbits who were clearly enjoying the rides more than the envelope liked.

That was beside the point. Of course, somebody was going to come! They had to come or else this would be a waste!

Any second now.

Waiting for the moment to come.

Oh yes! The front green door opened, allowing two hobbits to enter the estate. One was a brown-haired hobbit, while the other had golden hair. They looked young and vibrant, perfect for attending these parks. Maybe the hobbits would have a good time.

Yes! The brown-haired hobbit picked up the envelope, broke its seal, and read the letters inside. One of them was addressed to the golden-haired hobbit. Both hobbits looked at it with concern and confusion. And yet, there was a delighted look on their faces. It was this expression the envelope couldn't ignore.

"I wonder where Frodo and Sam went," Merry Brandybuck asked, looking about the room.

"They're probably at Walt Disney World," Pippin Took, the golden-haired hobbit, addressed his friend and cousin. He clicked his tongue, telling Merry, "Well, we ought to join them. We wouldn't want them to get lost!"

No, they wouldn't! The envelope sneered joyously. Oh, Mickey had something up his sleeves for them! That much was certain! For now, it was just glad these two hobbits were about to get the time of their life… for now, at least.

*.*.*

We're done with the first part in my fanfiction tetralogy, _Sights at Walt Disney World_. :)

I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing this fanfic: Gracie Miserables. I'd like to thank the following people for favoriting and following this fanfic: Gracie Miserables, J.R.R. Not-Tolkien, and Wife of the Great Fool. Thanks everyone for taking time out of your busy schedules to read this fanfic until the end. It is much appreciated. :)

Hopefully, the previous chapter worked out well. :) And yes, this fanfic took half the year to complete. I think it was because it's a vacation fanfic and I felt like relaxing as I wrote it. The next three fanfics will explore Disney's Hollywood Studios, Animal Kingdom, and Epcot, but what happens there will be left up to the story, and me, to decide. :)

Thanks for reading. :) I'll see everyone in the next story. Bye! :)

 _Aria Breuer_


End file.
